leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poochyena (Pokémon)
|} Poochyena (Japanese: ポチエナ Pochiena) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclerae, and it has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything. This Pokémon lives in and forests. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A pack of Poochyena debuted in Get the Show on the Road. They attacked Professor Birch when he got separated from , similarly to what happened in . A Poochyena appeared in A Bite to Remember, under the ownership of . Max befriended it and eventually helped it evolve. A Poochyena appeared in The Blue Badge of Courage, under the ownership of one of the Gym Badge thieves. It and a battled Misty's Psyduck and Sakura's Espeon, but both were defeated. A Poochyena appeared in A Six Pack Attack!, where it assisted Professor Birch in finding , , and Max. Three Poochyena appeared in Grass Hysteria!, under the ownership of Old Man Obee. They were used to track down Ash and May after they got lost in the Forbidden Forest. They then participated in the fight against 's mecha. A Poochyena appeared in An Explosive Operation!, under the ownership of a . It was used during a Team Flare effort to capture Z2. Minor appearances A Poochyena appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved into a . A 's Poochyena appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, where it was competing in the . A Poochyena was seen inside the Slateport City Pokémon Center in Now That's Flower Power!. A Coordinator's Poochyena appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . Two Poochyena appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. One was seen playing with its owner in the opening sequence, while the other one was one of the residents of Forina, 's home. A Poochyena appeared in Disaster of Disguise, under the ownership of a young female . Two Poochyena appeared in Disguise Da Limit. One was under the ownership of a Coordinator participating in the Contest. The other appeared in Mrs. Grimm's flashback, where it was revealed that she owned one as a child. A Poochyena appeared in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a Trainer. A Poochyena appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. A Poochyena appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Poochyena appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Poochyena appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Poochyena briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Poochyena appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. Two Poochyena appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in Garchomp's Mega Bond!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Poochyena appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Poochyena named Nana is first seen in 's possession, one of the three Pokémon given to him from his father, Norman, when he was very young. Even five years before Creeping Past Cacnea, Nana was shown to be a formidable battler, injuring a teaming up with Kiki and Rara. While she still hadn't evolved, Ruby saw a few wild that attacked and envied how splendid their fur looked. A few chapters down the line, Ruby would obtain his own Mightyena in Dewford Town when he met up with , and Nana evolved together with Kiki, who touched the champion's Moon Stone. This new evolved form saw a furthering of Nana's abilities, allowing her to perfect her attack. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Kanata has a Poochyena in the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Three Poochyena form Team Poochy. They specialize in catching criminals. The brothers chase their target until they are tired and then finish them. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} , , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg Woods}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} (Poké Radar)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} }} , , and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 33, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground, Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 159 Prasino Woods: Stage 573}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 01: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=262 |name2=Mightyena |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Poochyena has the lowest base , stat, and base stat total of all Pokémon. Origin It shares some similarities with both wolves and hyenas. However, its small size, typically tenacious nature, and affinity for biting resemble s. Name origin Poochyena is a combination of pooch (slang for dog) and . Pochiena may be a combination of Pochi (a popular name for dogs in Japan) and . In other languages |fr=Medhyèna|frmeaning=From medium and |es=Poochyena|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fiffyen|demeaning=From and |it=Poochyena|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포챠나 Pochana|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=土狼犬 Tǔlángquǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and |hi=पूचियाना Poochyena|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пучиена Puchiyena|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Kanata's Poochyena * Nana External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Fiffyen es:Poochyena fr:Medhyèna it:Poochyena ja:ポチエナ zh:土狼犬